The Last Remaining Black
by ashes06
Summary: Contains spoilers for book five. Astrid is the last member of the black family. This is her story.
1. The Father She Never Knew

*****Disclaimer: I do not own this... It is all J.K. Rowling (but I wish I did)  
  
A sixteen year old girl was sitting alone in her room waiting for her owl to return.  
  
This girl was no ordinary girl she was a witch and she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was not even ordinary for being a witch; she was the daughter of a Death Eater who had been killed in the early days of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She had spent nearly her entire life trying to forget the things her father had done. She had even changed her name.well her last name at least. Her mother had decided that she should not live her whole life as the daughter of Regalus Black.  
  
Her mother had been glad that her father had been killed before she had been born. He died four months before she had been born and he did not even know about her.  
  
Though her father had been a Death Eater he had married a Muggle. No one knew about his marriage to her though for even he feared for her death if anyone found out about her. His family was clearly against Muggles and anything to do with them.  
  
After Regalus had been killed, Emily, her mother had contacted Albus Dumbledore to ask what she should do. She did not fear for herself but she feared for her child. What would happen if the Dark Lord found out about them? Dumbledore took Emily in until she could have her child. He instructed her to change her last name so that no one could ever find out about her. Since she was the opposite of what the Black family stood for, except maybe for Regalus' brother Sirius, they decided to use the last name of White.  
  
When Emily's daughter was born she named her Astrid because she was the only light that Emily had left. Dumbledore said that Emily and her daughter could stay in the castle until the threat of You-Know-Who decreased.  
  
They did not have to wait long.no more than nine months after Astrid's birth He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by a small child named Harry Potter.  
  
The very next day Emily decided that it was safe to leave Hogwarts. She bought an apartment in Muggle London not far from Diagon Alley. She wanted to keep in touch with the Wizarding World.  
  
Emily felt that it would be safer if she did not tell Astrid that she was a witch until she got her Hogwarts letter, so she raised her as a Muggle.  
  
Then the day came, Astrid was eleven with the morning post there was a letter for her. It was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That day her mother told her everything.  
  
She explained why she did not tell her sooner, even now Astrid knew who she really was. She now understood how she had made things happen. Like that time she turned her hair blood red when she was seven, and when she had managed to predict those answers for her math test.  
  
That very same day, her mother took her to Diagon Alley to get all of her school things. To get there she had to go on the street where her favorite bookstore was. Instead of going somewhere she recognized, her mother led her to a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Once they were inside her mother walked up to the bartender and asked if he could let her into Diagon Alley, since she did not have a wand, she could not do it herself. Tom, the bartender, excused himself from the bar and opened the gateway to Diagon Alley. Astrid thanked him and then looked around. She was amazed at the things she saw. She wanted to begin shopping immediately, but her mother said that they first needed to go to Gringotts to get some gold out of her fathers vault.  
  
"Gringotts, what's that?" questioned Astrid.  
  
Then her mother explained all she knew about the wizard's bank and finished just as they got to the huge doors. They were ushered inside by two goblins. Astrid was surprised by this, but she did not show it because she had faced many things that day and she now felt that she could handle anything. When they got to the huge front desk, Emily took out a small golden key, in miniscule writing on the key said, "368". They followed the goblin to a rickety old cart and got inside. The ride that followed could only remind Astrid of a roller coaster. When she got to her father's vault and it was opened, she was surprised at how many gold, silver, and bronze coins were inside of it. When she saw it she could not help but think, "I am rich."  
  
Emily filled a small leather pouch with a few of the gold, silver, and bronze coins. On the way out she explained them to her daughter. Astrid learned that the bronze ones were called knuts, and that there were twenty- nine knuts to the silver sickles, and that there were seventeen sickles to the gold galleons.  
  
Once she had money it was time to go buy all of her school things. Her mother decided to go and get her wand first. To get it they went to Ollivanders. After what must have been a hundred wands Astrid finally found one that suited her. Her wand was eight inches long, made of mahogany, and it contained one single unicorn hair.  
  
She had finally found her wand. They paid Mr. Ollivander and went to a store called Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions. There she bought her required three school robes and cloak. She also bought a pointed wizards hat and a pair of dragon hide gloves. Then she went to the apothecary and to the bookstore and eventually got everything on her list.  
  
It was after dark but the time Emily and Astrid got back to their apartment. They were loaded with packages containing everything from potions ingredients to spell books.  
  
As Astrid went to sleep she could hardly believe that everything that had happened that day was real. All she knew was that she could not wait to get to this school, Hogwarts, and learn all about the Wizarding World. 


	2. New and Old Friendships

*****Disclaimer: I do not own this... It is all J.K. Rowling  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly and Astrid barely noticed them. The only thing she could remember doing had been packing and unpacking her school things. She was so excited that she read all of her books, something she had never done before term had started before, and she kept asking her mother to tell her everything she knew about Hogwarts.  
  
Her mother, though a muggle herself, knew a good bit about Hogwarts. That was probably because of the months she had spent there right after her husband's death. She told Astrid where and how to get to the kitchens and about all of the secret passages she knew. She then described as much as she knew about the houses starting with the one she knew best.  
  
"Slytherin, the house your father was in, was named for Salazar Slytherin. The house colors are Green and Silver and that house is for the cunning." Gryffindor was named for Godric Gryffindor. The colors are Scarlet and Gold and that house is for the brave. Ravenclaw was named for Rowena Ravenclaw. The house colors are Blue and Bronze and that house is for the clever. Lastly is Hufflepuff, named for Helga Hufflepuff. Its colors are Yellow and Black and that house is for whoever does not get into the other houses."  
  
"I'm sure to be in Hufflepuff then. I certainly don't belong in any of the other houses." said Astrid gloomily.  
  
"If you are in Hufflepuff it will certainly be a surprise for me." said Emily.  
  
Then the day finally came it was September 1st. Astrid was excited it was her first time leaving home and she could not wait to see the castle that she had heard so much about. Her mother kept telling her how beautiful it was, but how could Astrid remember it she was only a baby at the time.  
  
Once they were at King's Cross Station they went to platform nine. When they did not see a platform nine and three quarters Emily remembered something that Albus Dumbledore had told her.  
  
"We need to walk to the wall in between platforms nine and ten." said Emily.  
  
"What?" questioned Astrid in a shocked voice.  
  
"Just trust me." Emily said.  
  
"Alright you do know more about this than I do." stated Astrid.  
  
Together they started to walk towards the wall. Then right as they would hit it Astrid realized that they had gone through. She stared in shock as she saw the scarlet Hogwarts Express.  
  
'So this is what is going to take me to the magical world.' she thought.  
  
Her mother helped her find a compartment on the train and then they said their goodbyes. Emily somehow managed to hold her tears until after she got off of the train, but then they came in full force. She only wondered how lonely she would be while her daughter, her only child was away at school. She realized that she missed her already.  
  
Astrid was now settled on the train she wondered how many new people she would meet and how many new friends she would make. Two girls then walked into her compartment and bean to talk to her.  
  
"Is it your first time too?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"Yes, but it is not my first time going to the castle." answered Astrid.  
  
"You mean you've seen it?" said the other girl, "Is it huge?"  
  
"Well, honestly I don't remember it." replied Astrid.  
  
"Oh, by the way I'm Padma Patil and this is my sister Parvati."  
  
"I'm Astrid White"  
  
"What do you mean you don't remember the castle?" asked Parvati.  
  
"Well, I was born in the castle, but then my mother and I moved to London a few months later. My father was a big supporter of You-Know-Who but was killed by him shortly before he was defeated. My mother is a muggle and I was raised as one." said Astrid.  
  
"I don't think you should let everyone know that your father was a big supporter of You-Know-Who, but we won't tell anyone, so don't worry about that." said Padma.  
  
"Yes after all these years people are still afraid of him." concluded Parvati.  
  
"Okay I won't." said Astrid. "I guess I don't know much about being a witch yet."  
  
"That's why we are going to Hogwarts then isn't it?" said Parvati.  
  
"I think so." answered Padma.  
  
During the trip up to the castle the girls became quick friends. Padma and Parvati introduced Astrid to the wizarding treats. Astrid especially liked the Chocolate Frogs and soon had a few cards of her own. She loved the way that the people moved in their pictures.  
  
When the train stopped the three girls stepped off together. That was when they finally saw Hogsmede, but they did not get to see it for long.  
  
"First years this way." said a booming voice.  
  
The three girls followed the giant of a man to a fleet of small boats on a huge lake. They were instructed to be four in a boat, so the girls quickly climbed into one of their own. After the other boats had been filled a blonde boy climbed into theirs with them.  
  
"All of the others were taken." said a drawling voice. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, and you are?"  
  
"Astrid White."  
  
"I'm Parvati Patil and this is my sister Padma."  
  
During the boat ride the four talked about which house they would be put in. The boy said that if he was not put into Slytherin he would transfer to a different school. The girls on the other hand agreed that they would like any house but Hufflepuff. Astrid thought about what she knew about Slytherin and decided that she really did not wan to be in that house because of her father.  
  
Suddenly everyone stopped talking they had rounded a bend and now saw the castle. The girls all gasped and the boy stared open-mouthed. As soon as he realized this he quickly shut his mouth. The castle was gorgeous. It had many towers and there were light shining from all of the windows. It was huge and made of gray stone that looked almost silver in the moonlight. Astrid could not believe that she had been born in such a beautiful place. Immediately she loved the castle. 


	3. Inside Hogwarts Again

*****Disclaimer: I wish I owned this...but it is all J.K. Rowling.  
  
3  
  
All the first years soon exited the boats and walked up to the front steps of the castle. When they got to the huge doors the huge man knocked on them. The doors were them opened by a witch who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. The professor led the students inside and into a small chamber where she gave a quick overview of the houses and said that they would be sorted soon.  
  
'Sorted? What do they mean? How can they sort us? They don't even know us.' thought Astrid. She did not think about it long though because at that moment a few ghosts glided into the room thought the wall. A few of the students were startled by that but then Professor McGonagall led them through the door opposite of where they had come in.  
  
They were led into a huge hall where many older students were already sitting. Looking around Astrid saw four long tables and one short one facing the long ones. She guessed that the shorter table must be for the teachers. After looking at the size of the room she looked up. There she saw hundreds of floating candles illuminating everything and above that was the ceiling. Or was it the ceiling? It looked as though the room just opened up to the sky, but it couldn't be.could it?  
  
Then an old man walked into the Hall carrying a stool and a tattered old hat. Suddenly the hat moved and, even more surprisingly for Astrid, it began to sing.  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep you bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find there kind;  
Of perhaps in Slytherin  
You make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
Once the hat finished singing everyone in the hall applauded. Then Professor McGonagall began to call people forward to be sorted. Astrid just listened until she heard a familiar name "Malfoy, Draco," said Professor McGonagall. Astrid watched him walk up to the stool and put on the hat. the hat had not even touched his head when it shouted "Slytherin." She watched him walk to his table and sit down then she went back to listening to everything.  
  
She began to pay attention again when she heard" Patil, Padma." Padma walked up to the hat and put it on. A few moments later it shouted "Ravenclaw." She walked to her table and turned to watch her sister. At that moment "Patil, Parvati," was called. Parvati did the same thing as her sister but the hat shouted "Gryffindor." The sisters were not in the same house.  
  
Astrid was prepared to go back to listening to everyone being sorted when she heard a name. "Potter, Harry," was then called by Professor McGonagall. Astrid at once thought, 'Harry Potter, where have I heard that name before?' Then it came to her, 'He was the one who defeated You-Know- Who.'  
  
He looked nervous as he walked up to the hat and put it on. The hat did not shout out a house right away. Instead it appeared to be thinking about something. Astrid then noticed how quiet the hall had gotten, but then the hat shouted, "Gryffindor."  
  
Astrid watched the rest of the sorting waiting for her turn. When it got to the W's Astrid began to get nervous. Right after the hat shouted, "Gryffindor," for Ronald Weasley her name was called.  
  
Astrid walked up to the hat trying not to show her nerves. When she sat down on the stool and put the hat on she was glad that it covered her eyes. She heard a voice inside of her head. "I see your father was in Slytherin, but no, that would not suit you. So let's think, yes you will do fine in 'Ravenclaw.'" That last word was heard throughout the entire hall.  
  
Astrid took off the hat and walked to her table where she sat next to Padma.  
  
"Yes! We're in the same house." said Padma.  
  
"We are, but what about Parvati?" asked Astrid.  
  
"Oh...don't worry about that, we discussed it...and...well, since we have been doing everything together since we were born. We decided that it would be best if we were sorted into different houses." explained Padma.  
  
Astrid decided not to push the topic any further. She looked around the hall again and she noticed the ceiling again. Padma looked up too and exclaimed, "Is that the ceiling? It looks exactly like the sky. I mean...look at the stars!"  
  
A second year girl put in, "It's bewitched to do that." and then added, "Welcome to Ravenclaw, my name is Cho Chang."  
  
Astrid and Padma were about to introduce themselves but then Cho said, "I already know who you are I was watching the sorting."  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore started speaking. He gave a few school notices and said that the Forbidden Forest and the Third Floor Corridor were restricted zones. Then he welcomed everyone for the new school year.  
  
Professor Dumbledore finished speaking and sat down. Astrid continued to stare at him though. Then Padma asked, "Are you going to have some potatoes?"  
  
Astrid stared bewildered at the food around her for a second and then began to eat. First she decided to try a little of everything, but there was so much food she was full before she could finish doing that. Finally the food was cleared. Then the desserts came. Astrid realized that she was not as full as she had first thought and ate some.  
  
The feast eventually came to an end and the plates were wiped clean. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said a few more things He then said that since they had all eaten their fill it was time to sing the school song.  
  
Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and words came out and arranged  
themselves into the lyrics of the song:  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Are heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."  
  
Everyone started singing at different tempos. Finally, there were only two people left singing. The whole hall was looking at the identical red haired twins. When they had finally finished the song, everyone in the hall applauded. Then Professor Dumbledore dismissed everyone to bed.  
  
****I just wanted to thank intofire101 for reviewing.  
  
*****And in this chapter I used some direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. 


	4. To the Common Room

*****Disclaimer: I wish I owned this...but it is all J.K. Rowling.  
  
4  
  
Astrid followed the older Ravenclaws out of the Hall. She followed them through many passages, some secret, and up staircases. She walked for what felt like ages, considering how tired she was. Finally she reached a portrait of a young woman wearing a lavender dress. One's of the older students said, "Remembrall." Then the portrait swung open and the students all climbed inside. The common room was huge with a large fireplace and many sofas and armchairs. The walls were decorated in beautiful, large, blue, and bronze tapestries. Astrid did not notice any of that until the next morning though. She was leaning on Padma, who was almost as tired as Astrid herself was, they both were barely noticing where they were going. Slowly they walked up a staircase and into a smaller room with beds. Astrid and Padma found their things and got into their respective beds where they immediately fell asleep.  
  
The next morning before dawn Astrid awoke, for a moment she did not remember where she was. Then it suddenly came back to her. She was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and today she started classes. Astrid walked down to the common room and decided to write to her mother. In her letter she included which house she had been put in and how she had felt while waiting to be sorted. She also said that she could not believe that she had been born in such a unique place.  
  
Just after she finished writing the letter the second year girl she had talked to the night before came down the girl's staircase. "Hello Cho." said Astrid, "Can you tell me the best way to send this letter to my mother?"  
  
"Sure I'll show you to the Owlery and you can use one of the school owls. Anyone can use them." said Cho. "We had better leave now though, breakfast will be in about a half hour."  
  
As if that was a cue, students suddenly began to come down from their dormitories and meet in the common room. Astrid saw a few of the students she had seen at the table around her the previous night. Cho talked to a few people for a moment then excused herself out of the common room. Astrid caught up with Cho right outside of the portrait, Cho started to tell Astrid about the different classes and teachers at Hogwarts.  
  
Astrid learned about Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Herbology with professor Sprout, Defense Against the Dark Arts but Cho did not know anything about the new Professor Quirrell, Charms with professor Flitwick and Potions with Professor Snape.  
  
By the time they had finished talking about classes and teachers they had reached the Owlery. Cho found an owl willing to take the letter and helped Astrid tie her letter to its leg. Then the owl took off out of sight.  
  
The two girls stared out of the window for a moment after the owl had disappeared then began the walk to the Great Hall. On their way Astrid asked about what everyone did for fun. Cho mentioned wizarding chess and then thought of Quidditch. Cho began explaining every aspect of Quidditch including the fact that she was going to try out for the house team. Astrid was very interested in Quidditch and decided that she could not wait until flying lessons started.  
  
The conversation about Quidditch was brought to an end when the two girls reached the Great Hall for as soon as they entered they were handed their course schedules.  
  
As the school year continued Astrid learned many spell, charms, enchantments, and potions. She was one of the best in her year...especially when it came to flying.  
  
She went to all of the Quidditch matches and especially enjoyed the ones with Ravenclaw. Cho did make the hose team, but she was only a reserve seeker. Astrid made one other close friend in her House that year her name was Catrina. Astrid and Catrina were inseparable you would rarely, if ever, see one without the other. Catrina was the only other person Astrid told about her father...that year.  
  
At last it was Halloween Night; Astrid was looking forward to the feast. She had heard many great things about the Halloween Feast and could not wait to see the Great Hall. As she walked in she could tell that everything had been true. The Hall looked, if possible, even more stunning than usual. The candles were replaced with carved pumpkins, some of enormous size, and there were live bats all around.  
  
Padma was looking up at the teachers table and said, "Where's Professor Quirrell? I don't think he has ever missed dinner before." But before anyone could comment Professor Quirrell came running into the Hall screaming. "Troll...troll in the dungeon." and immediately before passing out, "Thought you ought to know."  
  
If the professor made any sound as he hit the ground no one heard it because all of the students were screaming hysterically. Astrid noticed that at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy was as terrified as everyone else. She also noticed at the Gryffindor table Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were not screaming but they did seem to be worried about something.  
  
Professor Dumbledore restored silence and instructed the Prefects to lead the students up to their dormitories. Everyone began to walk out of the Hall and they headed to their Common Rooms. The teachers went to the dungeons to try and find the troll.  
  
The group of Ravenclaws that Astrid was walking with was walking on side of a group of Gryffindors. While the group of Gryffindors turned and went up another staircase Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley turned and followed the group of Ravenclaws. Astrid was about to say something when the two turned down a side hall. She wondered what they were doing, and for a second almost decided to follow them but she decided that she did not want to get caught out of bounds that night.  
  
The next day there was a rumor going around that Hermione Granger had gone looking for the troll and that Harry and Ron had saved her. Astrid knew that could not be true because Hermione had not been at dinner that night...she had not known about the troll. Astrid only believed that Harry and Ron had gone to find Hermione and somehow the troll had found her first. She just wondered which spell had been used to defeat the troll.  
  
*****Again in this chapter I used some direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. 


	5. Second No Third Place

*****Disclaimer: I wish I owned this...but it is all J.K. Rowling.  
  
5  
  
By the time Christmas had come Astrid was home sick. She missed her mother. Most of the school packed up to go for the holidays. She had written her mother the week before telling her what time the Hogwarts Express would be getting in. Now she was all packed and when she got to the train she realized how much she had to talk about.  
  
The train ride seemed to last almost no time at all...then the ride was over Astrid said her goodbyes to Catrina, Parvati, and Padma as she went to meet her mother.  
  
The two talked about Hogwarts until Astrid brought up Christmas. Then her mother thought, "Lets go to Diagon Alley and buy your friends' presents." They shopped until it was dark than they went home, but Astrid said that there was a few more things she needed. Therefore the two were back early the very next morning. It is not surprising that Astrid wanted to go back to Diagon Alley it was Christmas time, and everything was decorated. In fact it even had an enchanted snowfall that would melt away right before it would hit something.  
  
Christmas morning finally came there was so many presents to be opened. After they were there was a sight of different candies and books and nearly anything else you could imagine. In fact Emily had given her daughter an owl. It was a medium sized Tawny, and it took Astrid an entire day to think of a proper name. After pouring through what seemed to be hundreds of books she found one about Mythology. Then after looking through nearly the entire book Astrid found the perfect name. She named her owl Selene after the Goddess of the Moon. She thought it was perfect because Selene would be doing most of her flying under the light of the moon.  
  
On the day everyone had to board the train to go back to school Astrid was excited she would be going back to see her friends. She had enjoyed spending time with her mother but she really wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Yes she did love her muggle house but Astrid loved being a witch and everything associated with being one more than anything muggle.  
  
Finally after the train ride the students were back inside of the castle. Everyone met up with their friends and talked about what they had done over the holidays. Astrid even showed her new owl to all of her friends. The next day classes resumed and the rest of the year flew by. Even Easter break did nothing to slow time and it seemed to be over immediately after it had begun.  
  
As the end of the school year neared everyone was preparing for the end of the year exams, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.W.L.) for the fifth years and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (N.E.W.T.) for the seventh years. When they arrived the Common Room was much quieter than it had ever been. Most students were seen studying or reviewing in their spare time when they used to be playing exploding snap, wizarding chess or just talking.  
  
Once exams were over there was two weeks left until the results came out. There was nothing that needed to be done. No one had anything to worry about. During those two weeks Cho helped Astrid and Catrina practice flying. Astrid was already a natural but Catrina was afraid of heights and needed coaxing before she would even get off of the ground. Although, by the time the exam results were given Catrina was also a good flyer and she had conquered her fear of heights.  
  
Exam results were out and most people had done really well. No one Astrid knew had failed anything. Then it was the last day of school. Slytherin had won the House Cup and Ravenclaw had come in second. Everyone, except for the Slytherins themselves, was disappointed since Slytherin had won the Cup for several years in a row.  
  
'At least the feast will be good.' thought Astrid as she walked in to the Great Hall. She sat with Catrina and Padma. The girls began to talk about the rumors they had heard. The rumors were about Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Professor Quirrell, Harry Potter, and the Sorcerers Stone.  
  
They discussed everything they had heard. They had heard the Quirrell had been working for You-Know-Who and that he was now dead. They had also heard about the obstacles to get to the stone...but no one knew what they were.  
  
As the last students sat down Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced that Slytherin had the House cup with four hundred and seventy two points...but as soon as the cheering had died down Professor Dumbledore spoke up again.  
  
"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However recent events must be taken into account."  
  
At this statement the smiles slid off of the Slytherins faces.  
  
"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...First- to Mr. Ronald Weasley...For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points. Second- to Miss. Hermione Granger...For the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points. Third- to Mr. Harry Potter...For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points. There are all kinds of courage, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."  
  
At this last statement the entire hall, excluding the now defeated Slytherins, stood up, and cheered for Gryffindor. Astrid was glad that Slytherin had not won and as she looked over to their table she saw Draco Malfoy. She noticed that for once he did not have a smug expression on his face.  
  
Professor Dumbledore changed the Slytherin tapestries that were hung around the hall into Gryffindor ones with a wave of his wand. Now the hall which had appeared Green and Silver was Scarlet and Gold.  
  
*****Blah, blah, blah...Again in this chapter I used some direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. 


	6. Summer of Suprises

Disclaimer- You Know I don't OWN Harry Potter, but I do own Astrid and Catrina.  
  
But, you can have them if you want.  
  
**********  
  
6  
  
Then the next thing anyone knew they were on the Hogwarts express again. They were headed back to their houses, their families, and their other lives. Some of the students, who had come from muggle backgrounds, including Astrid, were sad to be leaving the magical world for three whole months.  
  
Emily had a surprise for Astrid though...she had invited Catrina to come and visit for a week. Emily was grateful that Astrid had gone to Hogwarts...her daughter had changed. When she still went to her muggle school, yes she was a good student and of course she had friends. But there was always something keeping Astrid from getting too close to her friends. Emily noticed that now that thing, whatever it had been, was now gone. Her best guess was that maybe Astrid felt that she did not belong.  
  
Then finally the Hogwarts express pulled into the station. The students could no longer do magic until they were back on the train. Students found their parents and students went their separate ways leaving their friends behind.  
  
Once Astrid and Emily got back home, Emily told her daughter that Catrina would be coming in two weeks. Astrid was so excited even though they had seen each other earlier that day the two girls had almost felt like sisters at school and it was hard to be away from each other.  
  
Astrid started her homework so that while Catrina was over she would not have to worry about it. During the first week she finished her potions essay and had done most of the research for her History of Magic essay.  
  
Finally it was the day Catrina came. Since Catrina came from a pure-blood family this was her first time staying in muggle house. She knew not to expect seeing any magical things...but she was wrong. During the first week of summer holidays Emily decided to redecorate her house making it almost entirely magical. It looked so much different, but it strongly resembled the Hogwarts castle with all of the paintings.  
  
The two girls loved walking around the house and looking around at everything. Emily loved the magical world and was glad that she made the decision to change her house. The only problem was that it brought back many painful memories. Memories of her husband whom she still missed after nearly twelve long years. Emily had never really told Astrid because she did not know how to describe him. Maybe she should introduce her to his brother Sirius...but wait Sirius was in the wizard's prison.  
  
The small house was very busy the next week, with two young witches around and everything. Catrina had brought some of her favorite wizarding games including Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess. After hours of playing the girls decided it was time to do something else. Astrid grabbed a few of her mythology books. As they read the stories Catrina added a few things she knew about the characters.  
  
The week was nearing an end but no one in the house wanted it too. Even Emily enjoyed having Catrina around, she reminded her of her old best friend. On the last day of that week they went to Diagon Alley.  
  
While they were at the Ice Cream Parlor, Emily said that she needed to go and get something. Astrid was thinking she wanted something new to add to the house. Catrina just agreed with Astrid because she could think of nothing else that she might need.  
  
After about fifteen minutes Emily came back carrying a large box. She handed it to Astrid with a smile saying, "Open it." Astrid slowly opened the box and inside was two small kittens. One was all white and the other was all black. "Catrina yesterday I owled your parents asking them if I could buy you a kitten, they said that it was fine because they were planning on getting you one anyway."  
  
Catrina chose the white kitten and Astrid the black one. Astrid grabbed the same book she had used when she had found her owl's name and after about five minutes, "I've got it! Her name is Luna." Catrina, who had been searching her History of Magic book for a name, grabbed the book Astrid had been using and opened it up to a page. "This is perfect." she said, "Her name is Aurora."  
  
Right after dinner that night Catrina's parents arrived to take her home. Everyone said their goodbyes to each other and Catrina and her parents left. Astrid thanked her mother again for everything she had done that past week and she went to bed.  
  
***  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly and before Astrid knew it she had gotten all of her new school supplies, packed her trunk, and was back on the train heading to Hogwarts. Catrina was waiting in a compartment when Astrid got there. The two girls immediately began talking as though they had never left each other's side.  
  
About a half an hour after the train ride began someone knocked on their compartment door. Catrina got up and opened it to see a bushy haired girl. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Have either of you seen Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley since you got on the train today? I have talked to Ron's brothers and they haven't seen either of them since they entered Platform 9 ¾. I do hope they haven't missed the train."  
  
"No, I haven't seen them." Then Astrid added, "But you'll be the first to know if we do."  
  
"Alright thanks anyway...I seem to have asked everyone else already so I'll go back and see if anything has changed."  
  
"You can stay here if you want, there's room."  
  
"Yes, we could use someone else to talk to." finished Catrina.  
  
Hermione stayed and the three girls became friends. By the end of the train ride there was still no sign of Harry or Ron. The girls got into the same horseless carriage but were separated when they entered the Great Hall. Astrid screamed over the crowd, "I guess we'll see you in classes. Bye." Hermione waved back and gave a small smile in return; Astrid knew she was still worried about her friends.  
  
Astrid noticed that Professor Snape was not there as the students began to sit down. But the Sorting Ceremony and feast began as usual. Then Professor Snape walked in and said something and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore got up and walked out. Astrid thought that something must have happened, maybe Harry and Ron finally turned up. Astrid didn't have much time to think about it because within five minutes they were back.  
  
The rest of the feast went by quickly and everyone left to go to their Common Rooms. Before going to sleep Astrid talked to her friends about a rumor she had heard about Harry and Ron arriving to school in a flying Ford Anglia. Well she figured she would find out in the morning. She found Luna sitting underneath a chair and called her, "Come on Luna it's getting late." Luna the cat did get up and come but a first year also turned and said, "What? I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Luna I was just calling my cat. Well, I hope you like it here at Hogwarts. I'm Astrid, Astrid White. Anyway I was just going up to bed so, umm...good night, Luna."  
  
"Night," replied a confused Luna.  
  
Astrid went up to her dormitory and immediately fell asleep.  
  
A/N- Please review. And I know the whole Luna thing is kind of stupid but I really like the name Luna...because of Sailor Moon and everything. Also the names Selene, Luna, and Aurora are names of Greek Goddesses. 


	7. The Quibbler

Disclaimer- I own Astrid and Catrina, but you can have them if you want. All other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Astrid awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to begin her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She finished getting ready and then woke up Padma. Padma was a little upset at being woken but then she realized how hungry she was, and quickly got ready for her first day back. Once Padma was out of bed Astrid walked over to Catrina's bed to wake her up also, the problem was that Catrina wasn't there.  
  
Astrid told Padma she was going, and then rushed down the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. In the common room she saw Catrina sitting in one of the large armchairs by the fire, she was reading Hogwarts a History. As Astrid walked up, Catrina began talking to someone. When the other person replied Astrid realized who it was, it was the girl she had met the night before, Luna Lovegood. Astrid sat down in the chair next to Luna saying, "Good morning."  
  
"G'morning, Astrid."  
  
"Hello," said Luna still feeling slightly uncomfortable around Astrid.  
  
"Luna, I'm sorry about last night. I will definitely try not to have it happen again. Catrina, what are you reading?"  
  
"Oh, just an old rumor about a secret room in the castle called the Chamber of Secrets. Luna is telling me about how her father told her it has been opened before."  
  
"So, why don't you believe her?"  
  
"Well, honestly many people don't take anything that I say seriously because my father is the editor of The Quibbler."  
  
"The Quibbler what's that?"  
  
"Wait, you mean I forgot to bring a copy when I came over this summer. Well, anyway it is a magazine that prints rather umm...far fetched..."  
  
"It is not far fetched, everything in it is true."  
  
"Well, you must admit that some of the stories could not possibly be true."  
  
"Which ones aren't true? I believe them all."  
  
Astrid you had been trying to stay out of the argument decided that she should stop it. "Umm...It's getting late shouldn't we head down for breakfast?"  
  
Catching on, Catrina quickly added, "Yes, we had better go I'm famished."  
  
The three girls headed down to the Great Hall to claim their seats. After they sat they were joined by Padma, Cho, and Cho's friends. After they finished breakfast they got that year's schedule. Then mail arrived.  
  
Both Catrina and Luna received a copy of the Quibbler, thus Astrid saw her first copy. The argument from earlier started again at the table. This time Cho and some of her friends even joined in to discuss the matter.  
  
"The Quibbler?" asked Cho and Luna nodded. "Everyone knows that it is all nonsense."  
  
"Nonsense!?!? Name one thing that is nonsense! My father personally checked the credentials of all of the stories."  
  
"Well Luna this one is talking about a creature called a Lartseht."  
  
"Lartseht? That is a real creature I went to a farm over the summer to help my father research them. And so you all know the Lartseht is a small, white, feathery horse that eats only berries and other small fruits."  
  
"Wait what does your father have to do with the Quibbler?"  
  
"He is the editor." finished Lana as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
The argument probably would have continued except at that moment a loud voice filled the Great Hall. The voice didn't sound familiar to Astrid and she looked around to see where it was coming from. The source of the voice was a large red envelope which was now shaped like a giant mouth. It was yelling at a red haired boy at the Gryffindor table.  
  
From what the voice had said Astrid knew that the boy was Ron Weasley and the voice was that of his mother. She also knew that the rumor about him and Harry Potter flying a car to school was true.  
  
Trying to start up conversation again Astrid started asking people about their schedules.  
  
Everyone noted that their schedules were similar to their previous year's. The only exceptions were the new classes that some of the students were taking that year.  
  
Suddenly filled with interest Astrid asked, "Does anyone know who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is? I wasn't really paying attention last night."  
  
Luna who had been making an effort to stay unnoticed perked up at that comment, "Oh, the new teacher is Gilderoy Lockhart."  
  
With that statement a majority of the female population within hearing distance perked up at the mention of his name.  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart? Alright, that's all I needed to know."  
  
The other girls noticing how little Astrid seemed to care asked, "Don't you know who Gilderoy Lockhart is?"  
  
"No! Should I?" she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well for your information Miss Know-it-all, he is the winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award for five years in a row-and he is so dreamy-just look at his books and see what he has done for yourself." stated one of Cho's friends.  
  
After that breakfast was subdued, in fact the girls who had been involved in the argument decided to have nothing to do with the others, and only talked to their friends. Most of them realized they didn't want to get expelled on the first day back because of an argument getting out of hand.  
  
The second year Ravenclaws first class was potions.  
  
"Professor...umm...my potion just turned pink." said a very nervous Hufflepuff boy.  
  
Professor Snape rounded on the boy and then turned to Catrina who had been working next to him. "Weren't you paying attention to what he was doing? You should have told him not to add the unicorn tail until after the lizard tails."  
  
On the very brink of tears Catrina whispered, "I'm sorry Sir I will pay more attention next time."  
  
"You had better hope so because next time it will be points from Ravenclaw...be glad that I am in a good moo...."  
  
Astrid could not stand to see her friend in such obvious pain any longer so she stood up and walked over to her interrupting the Professor. She tried to comfort Catrina telling her that it wasn't her fault and that Snape was being a newt. Astrid even forgot that Professor Snape was standing directly behind her.  
  
"Ahem...Miss White would you please take your seat."  
  
Astrid was still too preoccupied to pay attention to him until Catrina looked up and saw Snape standing there, and then Astrid followed her gaze directly into Professor Snape's eyes.  
  
Astrid was feeling slightly bold at that moment and said, "I'm sorry Professor, what were you saying before I interrupted you?" Then she added a small smile for dramatic effect.  
  
Professor Snape was taken aback, "I was just saying that I was in a good mood." Then because of the laughter coming from the other students, he realized that Astrid had just made fun of him in his own classroom. He would never allow a student to get the best of him. "And Miss White for your antics you will receive a detention meet me in my office after class for the information pertaining to it."  
  
The remainder of the class crept by. Astrid still was not afraid of Snape when she entered his office.  
  
"Miss White if you ever do something like that again it will be points from Ravenclaw and three detentions...but as I was saying-as you said-before you interrupted me...I am in a good mood, therefore your house will not lose any points."  
  
"And what about my detention, Sir?"  
  
"I have thought about it, and you will be washing dishes in the kitchen- no magic of course-Saturday night."  
  
"Yes Sir" answered Astrid as she exited his office, and hurried towards her next class.  
  
**Sorry, forgot a little that I wanted to put in. Needed to fix it for the next chap to work. 


	8. Lockhart and Mandrakes

Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to elaborate other people's ideas, especially J. K. Rowling.  
  
Even though Astrid ran the entire way out to the grounds she was still ten minutes late getting to the greenhouses. It then took Astrid another five minutes to find her class in greenhouse three. Which then she only found thanks to Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
"Miss... umm..."  
  
"White," said Astrid quickly.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"My Herbology class."  
  
"Are you a second year?"  
  
Astrid nodded.  
  
"Try Greenhouse three."  
  
"Thank you... err.."  
  
"Gilerdroy Lockhart... Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. I am the five time winner of Witch Weekly's..."  
  
He just noticed that Astrid had walked away towards Greenhouse three.  
  
Astrid opened the door to the greenhouse and said quickly, "Sorry, Pro..." but she couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
* * * She awoke the next morning in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, walked over to her shortly afterward. "Ahhh... you're awake, do you have a headache or anything?"  
  
Still slightly stunned about being in the hospital wing Astrid replied slowly, "No... I feel fine... but what happened? The last thing I remember is being late for Herbology."  
  
"It might be easier if I let your friend Catrina tell you she has been waiting for you to wake up. I had to send her to her common room last night, but she made me promise to get her as soon as you awoke."  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked to her office for a second and then returned. "She will be down in a few minutes dear."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A few minutes later the door burst open and Catrina ran in.  
  
"Are you alright professor Sprout was worried... those Mandrakes are horrible their cry can kill... luckily for you though they were still very young seedlings. You only got knocked out."  
  
"Mandrakes?"  
  
"The plants that we will be working with for a while in class. They are used in lots of potions to help revive people and stuff like that."  
  
After that statement Madame Pomfrey walked up again, "Umm... Madame Pomfrey when can I leave the hospital wing?"  
  
"As soon as I'm sure that you're completely well."  
  
"Any idea as to when that will be?" chimed Catrina.  
  
"Well, you must stay one more night before you are fully recovered," Madame Pomfrey added to Astrid. "Oh, and Catrina if you don't hurry you will be late for breakfast." Looking at both girls she added, "I'll give you a minute to discuss homework."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to bring that... I'll bring all of your assignments tonight. And so that you know Malfoy looked really worried right after you passed out." Catrina walked out before Astrid could push the matter.  
  
The day passed very slowly for Astrid all she could do was sit in the hospital bed. Catrina helped though by bringing some of her books down at break. "Thanks," Astrid said rather sincerely... at least now she would not be bored.  
  
Even though Madame Pomfrey told Astrid that she would have to stay in the hospital wing that night, Astrid somehow managed to convince her that she was in fact well enough to leave. Madame Pomfrey did give her some conditions though, "You must eat dinner in here tonight and then go straight up to your dormitory."  
  
Astrid just wanting to get out of the hospital wing agreed.  
  
Astrid ate her dinner more quickly that she usually would have and arrived in the common room before the dinner in the Great Hall was over. Since she had finished everything in the books that Catrina had brought her, she sat down on one of the sofas. Looking next to her she saw a copy of the months Quibbler and picked it up idly looking through its pages, but not really noticing anything that was in it. She was nearly finished when the portrait hole opened up and her classmates came back from dinner.  
  
Astrid stood up and looked around for Catrina. After looking for nearly five minutes and asking both Cho and Padma, Catrina entered the Common Room with Luna. They were both carrying a pile of books.  
  
Seeing Astrid they walked over to her, "We went down to the hospital wing after dinner to bring your books," started Luna and Catrina finished with, "but, Madame Pomfrey said that you'd come up here."  
  
Astrid was about to bring up the topic of homework when Luna noticed the copy of the Quibbler that Astrid ad not yet put back down. "Ohh... did you notice the article about Professor Lockhart?"  
  
"No, I umm... didn't really pay any attention to what was in it."  
  
"Ohh... what about Lockhart? His first class was rather interesting... Cornish Pixies."  
  
Both Astrid and Luna tried to conceal their laughter but failed dramatically.  
  
"What's so funny about Cornish Pixies they can be very dangerous."  
  
"My father did a piece on then about a year ago. Even if you think they're frightening, they're just harmless. I could handle them when I was a toddler! My father accidentally opened a cage of them at home."  
  
"And I have read that they are easily distracted and if you don't react to them the pixies will just pretend that you're not even there... but if you're frightened then you can worry."  
  
"Well, he didn't let them out of the cage, but I heard that he did yesterday, and that the pixies caused pandemonium."  
  
Deciding to get off the topic of pixies Luna asked Astrid if she had read the article about the elfish colony just south of Britain.  
  
"Wait you mean elves really exist... I thought they were just a myth."  
  
Luna shook her head, "They are as real as you and I are."  
  
Catrina looked at her watch and said, "Astrid if you plan on getting this done before next week you had better start now."  
  
"Alright and I'll try not to be late for another class, you never know what may happen."  
  
Astrid worked on everything she could understand and then asked Catrina for help with the rest. By the end of the night she had finally caught up and both girls knew they would be tired the next day.  
  
On Friday morning Astrid thought to send a letter home to her mother explaining what had happened since her return to Hogwarts. In the letter she included Lockhart becoming a teacher, the Mandrake situation, and the fact that she wanted to subscribe to the Quibbler. She had completely forgotten about her detention for Snape.  
  
It was that day that Astrid felt that she had truly caught up with her work, she decided that she would try her best never to miss the first days of school again because that was the only time the teachers would review. The rest of Friday was a blur for students and teacher alike; everyone knew that the first weekend of the year had finally arrived. 


End file.
